


Breathe You In

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku wakes up in the middle of the night only to find Noiz wrapped up in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoryPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryPop/gifts).



> The idea for this fic hit me only two days ago, so I'm actually both surprised and pleased that I managed to finish it this quickly. It's self-beta'd so I apologize if it has any errors.
> 
> The fic takes place after Ren's route, and Koujaku and Noiz are in an established relationship in it (aka warning, fluff ahead).
> 
> I’m dedicating this fic to my buddy [Karol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryPop/). Happy belated birthday bb, and thank you for being awesome friend ;w;

It was probably in the middle of the night when Koujaku stirred awake, instantly getting annoyed as he heard the loud voices coming through his window from the street. He preferred to leave the window open during summer nights, because as much as he didn’t mind the heat during the day, he loved the feeling of gentle summer breeze on his skin as he slept. But now, as the loud voices that probably belonged to either hot-headed Ribsters or drunken teenagers practically rammed into his skull with how obnoxious they were, he almost regretted having this habit.

Even though he would much rather not move an inch of his body, he begrudgingly decided to open his eyes, attempting to lift himself from the bed and close the window in order to block out the noises. His attempts melted away in an instant as he realized that a warm body was firmly pressed against him, preventing him from getting up.

His room was fairly dark save for a small sliver of moonlight coming from the window, but it was enough for him to see the faint outline of Noiz’s head that was placed on his chest. It was the only visible part of his body, since the rest of it was completely covered by red sheets.

Koujaku felt his heart pick up speed as his sleepy brain slowly started to process the fact that Noiz was _hugging_ him in his sleep. It was far from the first time that the brat had spent the night after their steamy session, but something about the way he clung to Koujaku’s body now as he slept made him feel extremely aware of every body part that was touching Noiz. His heart started pounding against his ribcage even harder as he realized that his hand was securely wrapped around the small of Noiz’s back under the sheets. The fact that they were both completely naked wasn’t helping at all either.

Before Koujaku could start the usual routine of questioning himself how the hell his life ended up like this, a small sigh escaped Noiz’s lips, warm breath hitting Koujaku’s chest and effectively breaking his thoughts. Half of Noiz’s face was hidden by his chest, but he could clearly pinpoint the uncharacteristic, peaceful look that graced his features. Lips that were usually pursed into a serious line or a frown during the day now were slightly open as he slept, and Koujaku couldn’t help but think of how young and innocent Noiz looked at that moment.

Letting out a sigh, he convinced himself to stop wondering about the strange arrangement they were in and let himself be lulled in by the peaceful atmosphere that the night kindly provided. Slowly, he lifted his hand that wasn’t occupied by holding Noiz around his waist and placed it on top of his hair, fingertips gently brushing through the soft strands. It felt really nice to be like this, in the safety of his bed, where no one, even himself had to dwell too much on his current predicament.

Just as he planned to close his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep again, Noiz let out a small hum that vibrated against his chest, and Koujaku held his breath as he felt Noiz starting to _nuzzle_ against him.

Making a conclusion that being this insufferable and cute at the same time must be illegal, he started to move his hand a bit lower, fingertips circling around the piercings on Noiz’s nape.

Suddenly, Noiz opened his eyes and blinked slowly a few times, adjusting them to the darkness, and Koujaku froze his movements, expecting to be either pushed away or called weird any second.

However, it never came. Instead, Noiz inched his body closer to the top of the bed, his head ending up tucked in the crook of Koujaku’s neck.

It was only then that Koujaku realized that the voices from the outside couldn’t be heard anymore, leaving him only with the sounds of both his and Noiz’s breathing and a faint ticking of the alarm clock.

They stayed like that for a good minute or two, both aware that the other was awake but opting to stay pressed up against each other in silence.

Then, suddenly, Noiz decided to move his leg and wrap it around Koujaku’s, and Koujaku felt something poking his thigh. All of his blood almost instantly rushed down south as the realization dawned upon him.

The brat was hard.

The peacefulness from earlier vanished, and as much as he wanted to put all of his willpower into stopping himself from getting an erection, it seemed like his body has decided to completely disobey him tonight. Even though they had already had sex earlier this evening, here he was, more awake than ever, his cock gradually growing harder as if he was some sort of sex-deprived teenager. Apparently Noiz decided to arouse him even further as he let warm puffs of breath fall against the skin of Koujaku’s neck, clearly having no intention to go back to sleep any time soon.

Koujaku emitted a gasp as Noiz suddenly started moving his body against his side, lifting his face and rubbing it along Koujaku’s neck as he went. Reaching his ear, he lazily swiped his tongue across it, his dick coming into contact with Koujaku’s thigh as he moved. The warm, hard wetness poking against his leg, combined with Noiz’s breathing against his ear that became shallower with each passing second made his own cock twitch in reaction.

“Brat,” he whispered, feeling that he would somehow kill the strange mood that had been formed if he was any louder. Noiz only responded with a silent purr, pressing even harder against his leg, and Koujaku couldn’t suppress a shiver that went through his spine. He registered Noiz’s hand starting its trail down his torso, soft fingertips raising goose bumps on his skin wherever they touched.

“If you continue doing that…” he started, wondering why he even bothered with saying anything. Apparently Noiz thought the same, because a second later he settled down on top of him in one swift movement, sending him an intense gaze before closing Koujaku’s lips against his. The press of his lips was soft, but it had a dose of carefully controlled passion. Their dicks collided just as the tip of Noiz’s tongue touched Koujaku’s, and Noiz sighed into their kiss, inching his body forward and starting to rub against him at a slow, steady pace.

Koujaku felt every ounce of control he had left slowly but surely abandoning him with every new meeting of their hard flesh. Moaning softly against Noiz’s lips, Koujaku pushed his tongue into his mouth as far as he could and then swirled it with Noiz’s. After a while, Noiz removed his tongue from Koujaku’s mouth but didn’t stop the kiss, giving his lips a gentle peck before he separated them with his tongue and dove into his mouth again. He repeated this a few times, and Koujaku started matching the movements of his lips, hands reaching and burying themselves into Noiz’s hair.

After ending their kiss, Noiz put a hand against Koujaku’s shoulder, propping himself up against it and reaching down between their bodies with the other hand. As he moved, the sheet fell down to his waist, uncovering his naked torso. His hand wrapped around both of their cocks and pressed them together, and Koujaku let out a moan as Noiz started rubbing them both harshly. The piercings on Noiz’s shaft hit his foreskin repeatedly as his cock pressed against his own, and Koujaku felt the first string of precum coat their cocks, making the rubbing against each other easier. Smiling as he saw the crease that started forming between Noiz’s brows, he brought his own hand down and started helping him, their hands now moving together over their joined cocks. As Noiz quickened the pace of his strokes, visibly becoming desperate, Koujaku sent him a playful look.

“You’re so cute when you’re eager for me, ” he murmured.

“Shut up,” Noiz retorted breathlessly, and even though it wasn’t bright enough for him to see it, Koujaku was sure that there was a slight blush forming on Noiz’s cheeks as he averted his gaze from him. Koujaku hummed in amusement, pressing the corners of his lips against Noiz’s ear.

“Do you want me inside you, Noiz?” he asked teasingly, his tone lowering as he nipped Noiz's ear and gripped his cock as hard as he could at the same time. Noiz cried out, shuddering in reaction.

Hand digging into Koujaku’s shoulder, Noiz responded by swiping his tongue across Koujaku’s lips, sending him a look that screamed desire and that made Koujaku’s throat go dry.

In the next moment, he switched their positions, landing on top of Noiz and separating his legs with his hands. He brought his cock into contact with Noiz’s opening, sending him a quick glance. Since they had sex only few hours ago, Koujaku was sure that Noiz was still fairly stretched so he would probably slip into him easily enough, but he still wanted to check with Noiz.

Wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s neck, Noiz sent him a blank but clearly determined look, and murmured,

“Do it.”

Instantly, Koujaku complied, lowering his body on Noiz’s and carefully pushing into him. Noiz’s body started to open up for him without much difficulty, and Noiz closed his eyes, teeth tugging on his bottom lip as he took in the feeling of Koujaku stretching him. If he could feel pain now it would probably hurt, but since that wasn’t the case, Koujaku knew that Noiz’s reaction was one of pleasure. Very soon, he was buried to the hilt inside him, and he couldn’t help but shudder as an overwhelming warmth of Noiz’s flesh wrapped around his cock.

He started to move seconds later, entering him slowly at first, but his thrusts gradually picked up speed as time went by. With every new push, Noiz would open his lips in a silent cry, hips bucking bucking upwards and his cock hitting Koujaku’s stomach. His expression was so shockingly revealing as he grinded back against him, a small crease deepening in his forehead and eyes shutting tightly in pleasure, and Koujaku wasn’t able to move his gaze away from the sight. He continued to dive into him, feeling closer to completion with every new thrust.

Noiz chose to open his eyes then, meeting his gaze, and Koujaku registered thick emotion in them for a brief second before he leaned into him, breathing heavily into Koujaku’s ear and pressing himself against him desperately.

“… like that?” Koujaku murmured into Noiz’s ear as he moved, breathing in Noiz’s unique scent that was now stronger than ever.

“Yes… yes, fuck me,” Noiz responded, and there was something so insanely intimate about the way he whispered those erotic words into his ear that gave him chills from head to toe.

The covers slid off their bodies thanks to their movements that were becoming more and more erratic with each passing second. Koujaku bit onto Noiz’s lip hard with his teeth, making him gasp in reaction, and he could feel the wetness from the precum of Noiz’s cock on his own stomach as he continued to rub hard against him.

“Noiz, I’m gonna…” he warned, breathing heavily against Noiz’s lips.

“Come,” Noiz demanded, and it was all it took for Koujaku to let go, shuddering as he spilled his release into him. Noiz watched him with a sort of fascination on his face as Koujaku rode his orgasm, still moving against him in time with his thrusts. Instead of stopping after his orgasm subsided, Koujaku continued to move inside him, bringing his hand down and squeezing Noiz’s cock firmly, helping him reach his own release. Squeezing his eyes shut, Noiz dug his nails into Koujaku’s shoulders, and then he was latching onto his lips, pushing his tongue into Koujaku’s mouth and trembling violently as his own orgasm consumed him. Koujaku hummed against his lips, feeling semen coat his hand as it moved against Noiz’s pulsing cock.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me one day,” he mumbled, trying to catch his breath as he slowly pulled out of Noiz. Lifting a brow, Noiz sent him a mocking smile.

“It’s not my fault that you’re getting old,” he retorted half-heartedly, stretching his arms on the bed and letting Koujaku clean up the semen from his body.

He wasn’t sure if it was the strange intimate atmosphere that made him overthink things more than usual or if it was something else entirely, but a sort of gloomy feeling filled his chest after hearing Noiz’s joking words.

After he finished cleaning them both up, Koujaku lay down on the bed, and Noiz hesitated for a few seconds before getting closer and pressing his body against him. Heart fluttering, Koujaku reached with his hand and put it into Noiz’s hair.

“What am I going to do when you grow tired of me though?” he said quietly, asking himself more than asking Noiz.

Noiz lifted his head in reaction to his words, sending him a confused, questioning gaze.

“I mean,” Koujaku started to explain, suddenly feeling awkward for saying anything. “You’re gonna get older, and eventually you’re gonna find someone else, someone more interesting. It’s inevitable. And I…” he trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished. He wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, but here he was, a pathetic man soon to be in his thirties, who couldn’t imagine his life without this insufferable kid in it anymore.

“That won’t happen,” Noiz said with a frown, sounding so dead sure of it that Koujaku almost found himself believing him. He let out a light laugh, ruffling Noiz’s hair and saying,

“You can’t be sure of that.”

A frown on Noiz’s face was replaced with a stubborn, determined look.

“I’m sure of one thing,” Noiz murmured, before he detangled Koujaku’s hand from his hair, bringing it to his lips and placing a brief kiss onto the scarred knuckles.

“I won’t find anyone that makes me feel alive like this,” he finished, eyelids dropping slightly in the darkness and his eyes taking a glazed look as he stared at him.

Breath hitching and his heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest, Koujaku enveloped Noiz into his arms, chin hitting the top of his head. He could feel Noiz’s face growing hot on his chest as he probably only now realized what he had blurted out, but for once, Koujaku decided not to tease him about it.

It was okay to stay like this, Koujaku thought, the darkness of his room was the only witness of this strange encounter after all.

He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy what was probably one of the happiest, most peaceful moments of his life.


End file.
